A Love Story
by NigthWhisper
Summary: Well, this story can be a bit weird... ok! It is weird! We are talking about a simultaneus world where strange things just can't stop happening...


It was three o'clock in the morning. It was in the twenty-something of March, so the weather was cold. In a big, expensive saloon, a party was taking place. Every single thing was withed and fancy. There were like hundredth and twenty persons. The music was cool.

But through it all, there was someone unhappy and depressed. He was quiet, sited in a corner, between two friends. He wasn't alone, but He felt lonely.

Her brown eyes are upon me

She must be staring at someone else

Maybe I'm so confused

I can't see what's real

She'll never know the reason of my change

She'll never see why I am afraid

She'll never look at someone like me

I'm in love, but she never will…

In that moment, he decided to do something. He thought, maybe later he had to regret about it. But he did it anyway.

After saying "Can I trust in you?" to a childhood friend, she answered "You can always trust in me, when did I disappoint you?" So, he said he was in love of the girl next him. As confused as a teenager can be, I didn't know what to do. (His childhood friend it's me) So I told him that I could only say a thing: "Aaaaah… It's really lovely!"

He just turned red and looked away.

Immediately he said "all this has to be a secret" I promised that I wouldn't say to Lucy (this isn't her real name) that Jack (another false name) was loving her in secret.

We've kept contact, I must say. It has been difficult to look at Lucy's face when we talk about Jack. Now it's the forth of April. I could convince Jack to say our friends the truth, so we all can help him.

I must say that it passed a long time since the last time I wrote here. It's hard to say it. I couldn't touch these pages, because I was afraid about the things I have to write in them. Now it's the first of June, and every single little thing has changed.

Lucy realized Jack likes her. But I didn't say a word; she is intelligent, so she figured out by herself. She doesn't love him. She only thinks about him like a friend. Jack doesn't know she already noticed it; she made me promise not to tell him.

It will be hard for me. Now I'm trying to make him forget her… So nobody gets hurt. He is trying.

But, I must say that this two aren't the only ones that have confused ways to love. I must confess that there is something more. I'm not in it either, of course.

I don't know when it all began, because I wasn't there. But with time it got more and more confusing. First of all, I must say that some of the persons mentioned down here are in the middle of the street. With this, I mean that they can be girls with a crash with boys or girls; and boys with girls or boys. Get it? If you don't, stop reading and send me an e-mail… now!

Well… let's start! A girl called Gaara (I didn't change their names, they did it their selves, I just putted their nicknames) loves another girl called Naruto (both are in the middle of the way, but both have boyfriends). The problem is that Naru doesn't love her, and doesn't want to hurt her.

Then Naru … (This is when everything turns confusing) has a crash with Sasuke, another girl! But Sasuke doesn't love Naru. She wants her to be a friend… anything else!

Today is second of June. There is somebody that just added to this crazy triangle… A boy called Kisame. He is in love with Naru… So… this is no more a triangle! Now it's a… another thing!

Apart from that, I have my own crazy story… Yes, I'm in one of this crazy stuff!

I'm a small girl (I have fifteen years old, but I look like I was twelve!) with long dark hair and green eyes, 1.48 metres tall (4.86 feet), and thin. It's hard to admit it but, I think I have a crash with a boy that we'll call Lee.

But, the problem is that he is in the middle of the street too, I think so (I'm not… I just like boys!). Another boy in the middle of the street (we'll call him Kakashi) is in love with Lee. But Lee isn't in love. He doesn't want to be in love… he doesn't want to suffer…

I realize that I have a crash with someone, when without thinking it; it gets harder to look in this person's eyes; when unconsciously, I do everything possible to be next him; when I early can't talk about him without being Hanyaan (Expression from Sakura Card Captor; it means that I turn blushed because I feel something about that person)…

Well, in other words… It happened to me when I'm with Lee…

Somebody kill me!!!! I'm in the middle of two boys…

I'll explain what happened when I realized I have a crash with Lee… It's a really lovely picture… if you can imagine it.

It was the 26 of May… It all happened in a big square, with two springs of water and a tall monument… the weather was as cold as an ice cube. I had a big coat, but I was freezing anyway.

We were all around one of the springs of water. Except Naruto and Kisame, those were walking around somewhere. (It's 6 of June, I hadn't time before) Well, Gaara was with Shikamaru (another girl) talking. Next to them there was Lee. I was with him. In front of us –in the other side of the circle around the water- there were Kakashi with Sasuke. Kakashi was crying, Sasuke was holding him.

Like I hadn't anything better to do, I started to talk with Lee. He told me he wasn't in love with Kakashi. In fact, he didn't want to be in love… because if you get in love, you suffer… you can't avoid it. I answered that I think the same: that I've been the heartbreaker (only once) and the broken. We talked a lot. It was really beautiful.

Then, I can't remember why, he told me about his favourites depressing songs. He had have forgotten how his favourite of all begin, so we started to guess. He told 'Sin Bandera' (Without flag) so, I told him my favourite from them; 'Suelta mi mano' (Let go my hand). He just… started up to singing it. I felt like I would die. His voice was so beautiful… and his accent… Oh!

I just wanted to hug him… but I didn't. I was too stoned.

Then he remembered his favourite song, and started to sing it. When he was in the middle he said 'This is the part when I start to cry' and continued, just a bit more. Why didn't I hug him?

After that, Sasuke and Kakashi came. I stayed with Sasuke, and boys stayed together. It wasn't painful. If I were in love I would be zealous, but I wasn't.

Yesterday, I was with Sasuke at school (Naru didn't come) and we left with Kakashi. We had should came back to school, two hours later (we had Gymnastics) but we didn't. We lied and went away.

In a moment, Kakashi hold my shoulder… I felt like I was falling down. He did it again, and I felt like coming down. I though I was going to faint.

We talked about many things, and I tried to forget my vanishing-thing… I couldn't forget it. So, today I told Sasuke what happened. She told me that maybe I'm in love with him… She may be right… only maybe.

But she told me too that it is an impossible love, because Kakashi loves Lee. And I… I have a crash with both. I think I'm in love with both.

Now that I am in this madness love circle: Should I kill myself or somebody can do it instead of me?

Best wishes,

SheNigthWhisper


End file.
